Noche sin estrellas
by herms weasley
Summary: ron se encontraba paseando por lo terrenos de noche, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre cierta castaña ¿ como reacciona al encontrarla tb hay a ella? si quieren saberlo lean este one shot


Hola, bueno acá les dejo un pequeño one shot sobre mi pareja predilecta, me encanta y espero que lo escribí tb a ustedes les guste, bueno ahora solo queda leerlo

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son de jk

**_Noche sin estrellas_**

Ron se encontraba, paseando por la orilla del lago, era de noche, una de esas, oscura como boca de lobo, no sabia que le ocurría desde hacia un tiempo que había empezado a dar paseos de noche, el silencio y la oscuridad lo hacían sentirse cómodo, suponía que concordaba con su estado de animo, con la soledad y angustia que sentía que lo absorbían , sabia de la preocupación de sus amigos ante esto y querían saber que era lo que le ocurría, pero como decirles que uno, o mejor dicho una de ellos era lo que producía su pesar, que la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera podría precisarlo de manera concreta, entonces mientras estaba sumido en pensamientos depresivos, observo su alrededor y pensó que estaba ya empezando a caer en la locura, a alucinar con su amada y mas encima se estaba volviendo cursi, se froto los ojos compulsivamente y volvió a mirar, y se encontró con la misma visión de ensueño, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era real, ella se encontraba hay , sentada debajo de un árbol se le notaba triste, y reconoció su postura, su expresión era la misma que miraba en el espejo cada mañana, cuando veía su patético estado.

_**Era de noche, una sin estrellas **_

_**Que alumbren tu manto de princesa**_

**_Te vez triste ¿que ocurre?_**

_**Tienes penas de amor, mi niña**_

_**Como las que a mi me persiguen **_

_**Al no saberte mía**_

Me pregunto, porque estas así, en ese estado, como el mió y caigo en cuenta que deben ser penas de amor, y empiezo a hervir de celos y odio contra la persona que te hace ese daño, contra la persona que esta en el lugar que yo quiero hace años, sin creerme que puede haber alguien que no desee estar contigo, apoyando su cabeza en tus piernas y contarte todo lo que siente y piensa, en otro que no desee probar esos labios carnosos, que por lo menos a mi me traen vuelto loco, pero en ese momento decido acercarme para preguntarte, se que quizás no es lo mejor , pero por desgracias es lo mas sensato.

**_¿En quien estas pensando?_**

_**En otro, que no quiere estar en tu regazo**_

**_En otro, que no muere como yo_**

_**Pensando en tus labios**_

Cada vez me voy acercando mas a ti, y me aproximo sin que te des cuenta de mi presencia, reúno todo el valor que mi débil cuerpo es capaz de soportar y pidiéndole ayuda a mi voz digo - Hermione¿ que haces acá?- me miras penetrándome por completo ( NA: eso sonó raro ¿ o es que yo soy la pervertida -), absorbiéndome con tu mirada, haciéndome temblar de manera incontrolable a mi parecer, pero tu no te das cuenta de mi reacción , ya que esa mirada tb transmite sorpresa y solo respondes- nada, solo estaba pensando ¿ y tu , que haces a estas horas? – quedo sin habla ya que no se que contestarte, que te podría decir, que estaba pensando en ti, atino a hablar – lo mismo que tú, pensar- después agrego- y que te tiene tan preocupada como para te des un paseo tan tarde- digo como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿y a ti?- me desespero, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, vamos tienes que pensar con la cabeza, decido hacer una concesión – hermione así no llegamos a ningún lado – me mira furiosa, a veces es demasiado susceptible- Cómo yo pregunte primero, tu respondes primero- le digo como si fuera una niña testaruda ( bueno tengo que reconocerlo, lo es) y solo consigo consigo otra mirada furiosa; tiento mi suerte- ¿Vale?- agrego algo inseguro, tu respondes controlando tu rabia- vale , pero tu después me cuentas- me desafías, al ver que no tengo otra opción accedo- está bien- me sale a regañadientes.

-Vale, veras me gusta un chico, pero el no me hace caso, y eso me tiene deprimida- dice con voz compungida, para después agregar- así que necesitaba pensar y por eso salí a dar un paseo- termina y baja la vista, triste.

Y yo por mientras que los celos me consumen al darme cuenta de que ella le pertenece a otro, y no consigo controlar un comentario sarcástico- ¿por esa estupidez esta triste? Hermione por favor yo que te creía mas inteligente, no puedes achacarte (por si acaso, achacarte significa deprimirte, no se si en otros países se dice igual -) por una cosa así- le suelto como si estuviera haciendo la cosa mas ridícula, sin darse cuenta del cinismo de mis palabras ya que yo estoy pasando por lo mismo. Pero al observarle me doy cuenta que tiene los ojos, sus bellos ojos, enrojecidos por mis palabras- Ron- suelta- no se ni si quiera como se me pudo pasar por la cabeza contártelo a ti, - empieza a subir su tono de voz- como pude pensar que me podrías ayudar, que podría confiar en ti. Gracias por demostrarme la clase de amigo que eres- me dice con el tono mas hiriente que le he escuchado en mi vida y el que me termina por destrozar- mejor me voy- termina su monologo y se va – HERMIOEN, ESPERA- me levanto y grito, ella se da la vuelta y la veo llorando.

- lo siento- dije , pero ella no me escucha, y sigue su camino- DISCULPAME- vuelvo a gritar, y ella milagrosamente se detiene- simplemente, no puedo creer que estés triste por un imbecíl, que no te hace ni caso- digo y consigo que me mire – el cual seguramente debe ser un idiota sin cerebro- suelto con mi tono de voz mas celoso, hay alcanzo a ver una mirada de incredulidad y ¿Esperanza, remplazada prontamente por una mirada furiosa- AQUÍ EL UNICO IDIOTA ERES TU, RON- se pone a gritar como una histérica- ¿ PERO QUE TE CREES, ME SUELTAS TODAS ESAS BARBARIDADES SOLO PORQUE EL BEBÉ ESTA CELOSO- el tono es infinitamente sarcástico, se esta vengando de manera muy efectiva, hay me entra el pánico, ya que creo que se da cuenta , que estoy enamorado de ella, pero para mi alivio continua- QUIERO QUE ENTIENDAS ALGO RON, YO NO TE PERTENESCO PARA QUE ME CELES COMO UN HERMANO MAYOR O ALGO POR EL ESTILO ¿ ENTENDISTE?- dios, gracias no se ha dado cuenta- esta bien- digo – ahora podemos proseguir hablando civilizadamente- la miro, haciendo un ademán que vuelva a sentarse conmigo, ella se acerca lentamente.

_**Estamos peleando**_

_**Como siempre, como siempre**_

_**Te veo llorando, y gritando**_

_**Que no me perteneces **_

_**Para poder celarte cuando me apetece**_

- bueno, yo ya te conté lo mió, ahora te toca a ti- dice con un tono gélido como el hielo, me doy cuenta de que tengo que disculparme, para dos cosas, la primera y mas urgente, que me perdone ya que me duele el tono y lo segundo para ganar tiempo y se me ocurra algo que contarle- primero que nada Hermione- la miro de reojo antes de continuar y veo su cara de fastidio- quería pedirte disculpas- me molesta un poco, como me mira, su cara de sorpresa e incredulidad me ofende ¡ como si yo nuca pidiera disculpas, vale no es algo que se vea muy seguido, pero de vez en cuando lo hago- por comportarme así , pero sabes a veces me comporto como un verdadero idiota, perdóname- la miro con mi mejor cara de cordero degollado, y consigo vislumbrar una sonrisa cargada de ternura aunque para mi desgracia no dura mucho- vale, pero por favor cuéntame lo que quiero saber- dice.

_**Se que no he sido el mejor**_

_**Ni el más amable**_

_**Te pido disculpas al mirarte**_

_**Pero es la frustración**_

_**De pensarte de otro**_

_**Pero es la frustración**_

_**De no poder besarte**_

-será- digo resignado, como negarle algo a ella y más cuando se lo prometí. Y como es capaz que empiece una discusión de nuevo y acabamos de reconciliarnos, mi cerebro empieza a pensar a mil.¿Cómo se lo explico¿Qué puedo inventarle, pero es inútil; mi cabeza no es capaz de pensar nada coherente, así que decido decirle la verdad, un poco camuflada- nada, simplemente algo parecido que a ti, me enamore de una chica, a la cual adoro, pero ella esta enamorada de otro-solté temblando de rabia contenida, era el momento ideal para confesárselo, pero no ella ya es de otro y entonces admiro su rostro y veo una mirada llena de frialdad, de absoluta indiferencia, como si fuera algo para ella que la deja helada que no le causa preocupación, me enfurezco aún mas, pero también me siento agonizante y dolido, para ella no soy importante.

_**Te cuento mis penas**_

_**Sin dar nombre, ni fecha**_

_**Tu solo me miras fría**_

_**Y me destroza darme cuenta**_

_**Que yo no te importo**_

De repente me fijo que ella esta soltando una perorata, reproduciendo lo mismo que le dije yo hace un rato, dios mió como puede tener esa memoria y mas encima no perdona es tan rencorosa, pero me duele, me duele demasiado, y solo atino a atacar- hermione, te puedes dejar de una vez de soltar estupideces, ya te pedí disculpas por lo que dije, si no te importa dímelo y terminamos el asunto de una vez- hablo intentando aparentar la misma indiferencia fracasando de manera miserable,. Ya que ella nota mi dolor y rabia –claro como el niño le molesta me tengo que quedar callada, pero a el no le importa que a mi me tb, me duela cuando el dice lo mismo- suelta como quien no quiere la cosa, y me siento mucho mas rabioso, aunque he de reconocer (aunque no lo haga delante de ella), que tiene algo de razón, como siempre.

- BUENO, GRACIAS POR DECIRME ESO, SE NOTA QUE NO TE IMPORTO O SI NO, NO SERIAS TAN HIRIENTE Y SABES ES EN MOMENTO COMO ESTE EN EL QUE PIENSO COMO MIERDA PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO- me detengo para respirar, ella me mira estupefacta, no entiende mi reacción, hay suelto sin siquiera pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, todo lo que tengo guardado aquí dentro, continuo- COMO PARA ENAMORARME DE TI – hay me callo, me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que he dicho, por que siempre después de hacer una estupidez , tengo que pensar con la cabeza, es que mi mente no puede reaccionar antes, y bajo la vista tan rojo como mi cabello.

_**Después repites**_

_**Lo mismo que te dije**_

_**Y empieza la discusión**_

_**Y entonces lo digo**_

_**Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta**_

_**Lo que me ronda la cabeza**_

_**Que te amo con todas mis fuerzas**_

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio, decido levantar la vista y observar tus bellas facciones que solo reflejan tu desconcierto por lo que te dije, lo entiendo y comprendo, pero espero alguna reacción, aunque sea una risa irónica, un rechazo, una palabra hiriente, una risa diciéndome que es una de mis bromas a la cual no encuentras la gracia, si ojala que pienses eso así solo tendría que quedarme en silencio y no se perdería nada, pero el silencio tampoco me gusta, me hace sentir solo, frustrado y angustiado, pero vale la pena sentir todo eso ,mientras aun pueda soñar que puede haber una esperanza de tenerte a mi lado, mientras aun pueda pensar que en su momento te vas a encontrar junto a mi ,pero arriesgo mucho mas, te arriesgo a ti, a nuestra amistad, eso que hace que mi vida tenga sentido.

No me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, ni siquiera siento como te vas acercando vacilante, mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos, en mis sentimientos y como si fuera un sueño, una alucinación de mis anhelos, siento tus labios sobre los míos y siento una ternura inexplicable al rocé tímido de ellos, pero mis sentimientos también hacen acto de presencia, anhelantes te corresponden y lo que empezó como un simple rocé de labios se va volviendo mas apasionado, hasta llegar a ser hambriento, de ti , de mi, nunca creí que podía uno llegar a temblar de placer, nunca pensé que se podía llegar a sentir dolor ante tanta expectación de continuar y ver si lo que seguiría podía superar todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cuerpo, al deseo irrefrenable de tenerte entre mis brazos y el deleite de saberte mía, de que esto no es un sueño, un desvarió de mi inconsciente, porque en este momento siento placer de ser derrotado, por ti, por lo que me haces sentir, nos separamos un momento y veo tus ojos que solo reflejan amor y me doy cuenta de que ambos estábamos sufriendo por el otro, intento decir algo pero tu solo pones un dedo sobre mis labios pidiéndome silencio y me susurras en mi oído dos simples palabras que me hacen sentir el ser mas dichoso del mundo, un simple " te amo".

_**Y tú me miras **_

_**Con esos ojos castaños**_

_**Perpleja por mis palabras**_

_**Y solo haces algo**_

_**Me besas y cumples mis sueños**_

_**Me besas, y superas mis expectativas**_

_**Me besas y me haces caer en un ensueño**_

_**Sumiso, rendido, esclavizado,**_

_**A tus encantos de princesa **_

_**Vencido a mis sentimientos**_

**_Por tenerlos largo tiempos reprimidos_**

Y esas palabras, tan llenas de significado, sella nuestros destinos mientras nos besamos de nuevo y nos exploramos el uno al otro, con las manos, los labios y nuestros sentimientos desbordados por la pasión y el cariño que nos profesamos, hasta ser uno solo y en una noche sin estrella que parecía ser igual de vacía que las demás y a la orilla del lagos caímos satisfechos y rendidos, prometimos amarnos por siempre y ahora cariño, diez años después aun no hemos fallado y con esta pequeña memoria quiero volverte a decir eres a quien amo.

_**Un simple te amo**_

_**Salido de tus labios**_

_**Une nuestros destinos**_

_**Y en una noche sin estrellas**_

_**Nos entregamos el uno al otro**_

**_Y juramos profesarnos _**

_**Amor eterno**_

**_

* * *

_**

Que les pareció, algo cursi lo reconozco, pero estoy feliz ya que es lo primero que me resulta de mi pareja favorita que no sean poemas (bueno este tiene un poco, pero por lo menos esta nivelado con el texto -) así que no sean malos y déjenme REVIEWS

Hems weasley, hermana de Quid Morgan

PD: si les gusto lean los otros poemas y one shot que tengo escrito.

Ahora si me despido

Besos


End file.
